Amor Escolar
by Lover fics1
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si los personajes de ATLA estuvieran en el siglo veintiuno? ¿Y si tuvieran los mismos problemas que tenemos todos: líos amorosos, castigos, peleas...? Pero toda esta historia con un toque de romanticismo y comedia. Entrad, leed, disfrutad y comentad
1. Katara Moon

Hoy es un día muy especial ya que aparte de ser mi tercer fanfic de Avatar la Leyenda de Aang es el primer fanfic que voy a subir que va a ser como una serie con muchos muchos muchísimos capítulos jejeje; es la primera vez que hago un fic sin ser de capítulos independientes unos de los otros y también es mi primer UA (Universo Alternativo), por eso estoy tan nerviosa, si me decís que no siga el fanfic porque es horrible, o no tiene sentido, etc… lo haré y volveré a subir oneshots como siempre ;) No problem jejeje.

Bueno para empezar voy a aclarar unas cosillas del UA antes de comenzar con el fanfic:

-Todos van en primero de bachiller excepto Zuko y Sokka que van en segundo.

-La historia se desarrolla en nuestra época.

-Kya está viva, Sokka y Katara son hermanos pero no viven juntos ya que Kya y Hakoda están separados, así que Sokka es el príncipe de la Tribu agua Norte (ya os contaré más adelante sobre lo de las Tribus Aguas, es una parte de la historia importante) y Katara es la princesa de la Tribu Agua del Sur; Katara vive con su madre y Sokka con su padre.

-Aang en vez de ser el padre de Tenzin es su hijo mayor, él es el hermano mayor de Jinora, Ikki, Meelo y Rohan, aunque también tiene a su tío Gyatso; y vive en la Isla del Templo Aire con toda su familia. Aún no tiene los tatuajes de maestro aire (este es un punto clave para mi historia) no es un maestro aire, por ahora, y tampoco sabe que es el avatar.

-Toph es la hija de Lin en vez de ser su madre (es el mismo caso que Aang).

Y nada más por ahora ¿Todo clarísimo mis queridos lectores? Si tenéis alguna duda más yo os la responderé sin ningún problema. Ahora os voy a explicar otra cosa: El primer capítulo os describiré la vida de Katara Moon, y en los siete capítulos siguientes os describiré la vida de los otros siete personajes principales que serán sorpresa aunque admito sugerencias jejejeje; y ahora es la parte donde a vosotros os toca elegir: tenéis todo un mes (hasta el 13 de Junio) para decirme las parejas que queráis en este fic, pueden ser: Tokka, Toko, Maiko, Sokki... después ya os diré las cuatro parejas ganadoras; pero la única pareja que no voy a cambiar es: Kataang (no acepto ni Zutara, Taang, Jetara...) lo siento mucho por los Zutarianos, y los demás fans, pero no puedo cambiar Kataang, es imposible, es la pareja perfecta; tampoco quiero que dejéis de leer el fic o que no os guste debido a que no va a haber ninguna escena romántica sobre vuestra pareja favorita, por eso me podéis poner por ejemplo: "Yo quiero que haya un poco de Tokka, es mi pareja favorita, pero la pareja que ha ganado es Toko". En ese momento apuntaré eso y cuando pueda, escribiré unos capítulos Tokka en medio del fic para que estéis felices jajaja así todos estarán contentos :D

Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece (TT-TT)

Espero que os guste ¡Comentad por favor! ¡Amo los rewiers!

...

CAPÍTULO 1: KATARA MOON

POV: KATARA

Me despierto debido a la claridad que hay en mi habitación, entreabro los ojos viendo el techo pintado de un hermoso color azul cielo, me incorporo un poco en mi cama y me froto los ojos suavemente consiguiendo ver mi habitación repleta de cajas de embalar procedentes de la mudanza, me levanto, abro una de las cajas más cercanas a mi cama y cojo de su interior mi abrigo de piel azul con símbolos típicos de las Tribus aguas y me dirijo a la cocina. Bajo las escaleras de hielo y entro en la cocina, veo que mi madre está apoyada en el marco de la ventana mirando el paisaje nevado de la Tribu agua del Sur, se que ella va a añorar tanto como yo nuestro hogar pero la decisión está tomada, aunque a mi no me guste es la mejor elección para las dos; cojo la taza humeante de café que hay sobre la mesa, me acerco a ella y me pongo a su lado.

-Voy a extrañar mucho esto-Susurro a mi madre

-Yo también hija, yo también- Me responde dando un gran suspiro- Pero ya sabes que es lo mejor para las dos, además ahí conocerás a mucha gente de tu estatus- Al escuchar la odiosa palabra: estatus, algo dentro de mí se revuelve

-Ya lo se mamá, pero, tu sabes que a mi no me gusta irme de mi hogar tanto tiempo y dejar a mis amigos, a Gran Gran y a todo mi pueblo aquí-

-Katara, mi niña, esto te abrirá muchas puertas y aún encima en Ciudad República están Haru, Suki, tu mejor amiga, y también Sokka-

-Ya, pero…- Mi madre me interrumpe dejándome con las palabras en la boca

-Ahí empezarás una nueva vida con nuevas amistades y aventuras, no te preocupes todo irá bien-

-Tienes razón mamá, solo que no me gusta separarme de la Tribu- Comento un poco apenada

-Lo se, a mí tampoco me gusta separarme de nuestro hogar pero será lo mejor para las dos- argumenta mientras me sonríe tiernamente-Ahora coge tu bolso y tus maletas que nuestro avión despega a las 9:00 y solo tenemos quince minutos para recoger todo e irnos-

-Vale mamá-

Subo a mi habitación, cojo mis tres maletas y mis dos neceseres, bajo al vestíbulo y dejo todo al lado de la puerta, vuelvo a subir para coger algunas cajas que hay en mi habitación, de repente, llaman a la puerta y entran tres hombres de la mudanza, ellos empiezan a coger las pesadas cajas que contienen los preciados objetos que me recuerdan a mi pasado, doy un largo suspiro y salgo de mi habitación, ahora completamente vacía. Bajo las escaleras viendo a mi madre hablar con uno de los hombres de la mudanza, ella al verme me sonríe cálidamente.

-¿Cariño estas preparada para irnos?-

-Si, claro ¿Está todo en el vaporetto de mudanzas?-

-Si, todo está a punto para irnos- Indica mientras sale de casa

Yo me quedo mirando mi casa sabiendo que no la volveré a ver hasta dentro de unos años, en cierto modo me entristece ese pensamiento ya que llevo en esta casa desde que nací, esta casa me vio crecer, llorar, reír, convertirme en la persona que soy ahora… nunca me olvidaré de esta casa, siempre estará en un rinconcito de mi corazón. La voz de mi madre me saca de mis pensamientos:

-¿Katara, vamos?-

-Si, si, claro- Respondo mientras cierro la puerta de casa y me acerco a la góndola donde se encuentra mi madre.

Durante el trayecto no puedo dejar de observar mi Tribu, los hermosos puentes de hielo que conectaban las transitadas calles, los niños jugando, las focas polares nadando sin preocupaciones por los inmensos ríos de aguas cristalinas… Para mí todo es perfecto, mi tribu es hermosa: sus gentes, sus paisajes, todo. Pero ahora me alejo de ella, de mi mundo tal y como lo conocía, comenzaré una nueva vida, ajena a la que había tenido apenas unas semanas atrás, un nuevo comienzo, una página en blanco deseosa de llenarse de aventuras.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto siento que un escalofrío surca mi columna vertebral y que mi estómago da un vuelco; dentro de unas horas estaré en Ciudad República, a quince mil quinientos treinta y siete kilómetros de casa, diecisiete horas de viaje en total.

Nos subimos al avión y nos embarcamos en un tedioso viaje a una nueva vida llena de nuevos tropiezos y esperanzas, nuevas locuras y adversidades, nuevas amistades y amores. El viaje empezó siendo tranquilo, estuve viendo el hermoso paisaje que se vislumbraba desde la ventana mientras escuchaba las canciones de mi MP4; pero cuando embarcó más gente en Ba Sing Se, una anciana se sentó a mi lado, llevaba unos zapatos marrones, un pantalón marrón oscuro y una blusa de color canela, tenía un peinado un poco extraño: el pelo en distintas tonalidades grises con un cardado en la parte superior de la cabeza que se recogía en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Era una mujer muy amable y simpática, me contó que vivía en un pueblito del Reino Tierra cerca del Monte Makapu y que era una reconocida adivina de su reino, que hacía lecturas de huesos y también de nubes, hasta tenía una joven ayudante llamada Meng; me preguntó si quería que me leyera el futuro y yo le respondí afirmativamente, me estuvo contando algunas cosas sobre mi futuro, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo relacionado con el amor.

FLASH BACK:

-Tía Wu ¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa?-

-Si, claro que si Katara- Dice sonriéndome cálidamente

-¿Qué ve en mi futuro sobre el amor?-

Ella me coge la mano y la observa por un largo tiempo, luego acaricia con su dedo índice la palma de mi mano suavemente y traza líneas, alza la cabeza para mirarme fijamente a los ojos y me sonríe reconfortándome un poco.

-Te casaras con un poderoso maestro-

-¿Qué tipo de maestro control será?-Pregunto muy curiosa

-Esa es una pregunta que tendrás que responder tú-

Me quedo un poco extrañada por la respuesta, pero no digo nada, me quedo un tiempo mirando a la nada pensando en las mil y una posibilidades de interpretar esa respuesta hasta que otra pregunta cruza por mi mente:

-¿No dice nada más sobre mi futuro amoroso?-

-Si, hay algo más: tu romance con ese poderoso maestro será uno de los más fuertes que existirá, ese romance podrá soportar todos los baches que se le presenten pero tendrás que cuidarlo y tener mucho cuidado-

-¿Cuidado de qué?- Pregunto aún más extrañada por su respuesta

-Cuidado del destino porque el destino puede cambiar de muchas maneras y con él tu romance-

-Si, gracias por tu consejo, tendré cuidado,-

FIN FLASH BACK:

Cuando llegamos a Ciudad República lo primero en lo que me fijo es en que en Ciudad República hay un clima templado, mientras que mi hogar siempre estaba cubierto por una fría y blanca capa de nieve que lo hacía hermoso, yo adoraba cuando nevaba en la Tribu y también cuando sus hermosos cielos eran atravesados por la aurora boreal.

Después del aterrizaje, mi madre y yo vamos a recoger las maletas en la cinta transportadora, estuvimos esperando diez minutos hasta poder ver mis tres maletas azules y mis dos neceseres grises, cojo mis maletas y salgo con mi madre del aeropuerto. Mi madre para a un satotaxi y nos subimos en él, el viaje es bastante silencioso ya que yo me pierdo en mis pensamientos mientras veo la nueva ciudad en la que voy a vivir, es muy bonita y hay gentes de todas las naciones que viven en paz y armonía.

Al llegar a mi nueva casa, mi madre y yo nos vamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones porque estamos muy cansadas por el largo viaje. Mi habitación es muy bonita: está pintada de azul cielo y tiene detalles marinos en las paredes, mi cama, es blanca con las mantas de azul turquesa y al lado de ella hay una mesilla blanca, enfrente de mi cama hay una televisión de cuarenta y cinco pulgadas, en el fondo de la habitación, hay un enorme armario blanco y a sus lados hay unas estanterías; lo malo de la habitación es que hay un montón de cajas apiladas por toda la habitación.

Me acerco a una de las cajas, la abro y veo que en ella se encuentran los regalos de despedida que me dieron mis amigos de la Tribu hace unas semanas; empiezo a sacar las cosas: unos pingüinos-nutria de peluche que me dieron mis alumnos de la academia de agua control, una foto de mis amigos firmada por todos ellos, la mochila azul con topitos blancos que me regaló mi tío Bato, el álbum de fotos con las fotos que me saque con todos mis amigos en la Tribu Agua del Sur que me regaló mi amiga Niyok, el archivador de fondo azul con hibiscos blancos que me regaló mi mejor amigo de la Tribu, Noatak, con una frase de despedida en una de sus caras: _**Adiós no significa siempre el final, a veces significa un nuevo comienzo**_.

La verdad es que se que la ha buscado en Desmotivaciones pero es un detalle muy bonito y se lo agradezco mucho. Después saco más peluches que me regalaron: dos focas-tortugas, un lobo y más pingüinos-nutria. Pongo los peluches sobre mi cama y algunos sobre las estanterías blancas, la foto la dejo en la mesita, el archivador y el álbum los coloco en una de las estanterías y la mochila la apoyo contra la estantería. Sigo abriendo más cajas y busco un sitio para cada cosa, al acabar de ordenar todo me doy cuenta que en mi armario solo hay ropas polares, mañana tendré que ir a comprar ropa al centro, llamaré a Suki para tener una tarde de chicas en el centro.

Me visto el pijama y me meto en la cama, cierro los ojos intentando sin resultado despertar de esta horrible pesadilla y volver a mi hogar; pero poco a poco me voy sumergiendo en mis sueños.

A la mañana siguiente bajo a la cocina a desayunar y me encuentro con una nota de mi madre en la nevera: _**Cariño he ido al trabajo, tienes café y tarta de chocolate de Gran Gran en la nevera, Bss Mamá.**_ Después de desayunar cojo el teléfono y llamo a Suki:

-¿Hola?-

-Hola Suki-

-Hola Katy ¿Qué tal?-

-Bah bien, quería preguntarte si puedes quedar para ir al centro conmigo, necesito comprar ropa-

-Claro que si, yo también necesito comprar ropa y el uniforme escolar-

-¡¿Uniforme escolar!?- Exclamo yo un poco sorprendida

-Si ¿No te has enterado de que en el Instituto de las Cuatro Naciones se necesita llevar uniforme?-

-¿En serio? Jopee, yo pensaba que el instituto de los niños pijos ya era malo y ahora con el uniforme es aún peor-

-Ya lo se, mi madre me lo dijo ayer y yo me quedé con la cara de: Dioss ¿Qué podría salir peor?-

-Jajaja ¿A que hora quedamos?-

-Dentro de dos horas te voy a recoger ¿Te parece?-

-Si, claro-

-¿Cuál es tu nueva dirección?-

-Pues…- Digo pensando en la dirección que me había dicho mi madre unas horas atrás- Calle "Los lagos" casa 112-

-¿En serio? ¡Eso está a siete minutos de la mía!- Exclama muy emocionada

-¡Ohh! Que bien, te tengo de vecina jajaja-

-Jajaja ya, bueno te dejo Kat, me tengo que ir a mi último entrenamiento de voleibol-

-¿Último?- Pregunto sorprendida

-Si, mi madre me dijo que si quiero jugar al vóley tiene que ser en el equipo del ICN-

-¿Porqué? ¿No le gusta el otro?-

-Si, pero ella dice que el equipo del ICN es mejor y que así podré hacer más amigos en el insti- Explica ella un poco molesta

-Pues que tontería, para amigos del insti ya me tienes a mí y a Haru, y por cierto te tengo que presentar a mi hermano, es muy majo y divertido-

-Okey, bueno guapa, me tengo que ir al entrenamiento, un besazo-

-Besos guapa, nos vemos en un par de horas-

-Sii, chao-

Después de haber hablado con Suki, subo a mi habitación y cojo dinero de mi hucha, luego abro mi armario y empiezo a buscar la ropa que voy a utilizar en mi quedada; al final escojo unos pantalones polares negros, una camiseta azul eléctrico y unas converse azules marino con forro de borreguillo; se que estoy un poco mal con este conjunto pero es el menos invernal que encontré en mi armario, menos mal que hoy voy de compras. Al acabar de vestirme voy al salón a ver la tele hasta que escucho a un coche pitar, bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que me permiten mis piernas y salgo de mi casa; enfrente de mi casa se encuentra un Mercedes-Benz Clase SLK 2014 verde clorofila, sonrío y me subo en él.

-Hola Suki- Digo abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Kat, que guapa estás con ese peinado nuevo, te resalta tus ojos y esas mechas caoba y caramelo te quedan genial-

-Jajaja gracias Suki, a mi me gusta mucho como te queda el pelo corto, estás preciosa-

-Jajaja gracias Katy ¿Vamos a arrasar las tiendas?-

-Si, claro que si- Exclamo mientras enciendo la música

Vamos por el centro y compramos mucha ropa, es genial poder pasar un tiempo de chicas con mi mejor amiga; la última tienda a la que fuimos fue la tienda de uniformes.

FLASH BACK:

-¿Ahora a que tienda vamos?- Me pregunta Suki mientras deja las bolsas en el coche

-Creo que ya es hora de comprar el uniforme- Respondo un poco apenada

-Si, mira creo que podemos comprar el uniforme en esa tienda- Sugiere señalando una tienda llamada "_**Uniforms for ever"**_

-Si, vamos-Opino mientras nos dirigimos a la tienda- Espero que el uniforme no sea muy feo-

-¿Acaso hay algún uniforme bonito, Kat?-

-Mmm…- Digo pensando- No, todos son muy feos y monótonos-

-Ya, y también son monótonos y pican mucho-

-Pufff que rollo- Declaro dando un largo suspiro antes de abrir la puerta de la tienda

Al llegar al mostrador, llamamos a un timbre y aparece la vendedora sonriéndonos amablemente.

-Hola chicas ¿Qué deseáis?-

-Nosotras queríamos comprar cuatro uniformes del Instituto de las Cuatro Naciones- Indico mirando a Suki y ella me hace un gesto positivo

-Ahh si, nos han llegado los nuevos uniformes ayer- Declara muy animada mientras se acerca a una estantería donde hay unos uniformes doblados y al lado un maniquí con una falda de cuadros blancos y negros, una camisa banca, unas medias azul marino al igual que los náuticos, una chaqueta azul marino con el emblema del instituto, y una corbata de color rojo; aunque vemos en la estantería que hay cuatro colores de corbata para elegir: Rojo, Verde, Azul y Amarillo.

-Esta es la estantería del uniforme escolar femenino- Dice cogiendo algunas prendas- Y ese es la estantería del uniforme escolar masculino- Comenta señalando a una estantería donde se encuentran otos uniformes y un maniquí con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, un jersey azul marino con el emblema del instituto, unos náuticos azul marino y corbatas azul, aunque hay otras, en los estantes, de cuatro colores: Azul, Amarillo, Rojo y Verde- Ahora, niñas, probaros el uniforme-

-Vale, muchas gracias- Respondemos Suki y yo al mismo tiempo

La dependienta nos da las prendas que había cogido anteriormente, nosotras nos metemos en dos probadores y nos ponemos el uniforme, cuándo abrimos la puerta de los probadores, nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente durante un rato.

-Suki, no me digas que me veo tan ridícula como tú- Opino riéndome levemente

-Jajaja creo que si- Declara riéndose también

-Es imposible no estar ridícula con este uniforme-

-Jajaja ya lo se Kat-

-Puff haber si podemos arreglar un poco esta fealdad- Digo mientras me acerco al espejo y me doy dos vueltas a la falda en la cintura, haciendo que me quede a una cuarta por encima de la rodilla, me desabrocho la chaqueta y me la arremango, me aflojo un poco la corbata, me abluso la camisa y me pongo una gran bufanda de tubo azul marino -¿Me veo mejor ahora, Suki?-

-Si, estás mucho menos ridícula, ahora me toca a mí- Declara poniéndose a mi lado mirándose al espejo y luego empieza a subirse la falda a la misma altura que la mía, aflojándose la corbata, descamisándose y desabrochándose los dos primeros botones de la camisa para tener un poco de escote en forma de V y luego se desabrocha los tres primeros botones de la chaqueta- ¿Qué tal ahora?-

-Guapísima- Exclamo sonriéndole mientras le paso el brazo por el cuello y hacemos poses frente al espejo

-Tú también amiga- Dice mientras me alborota un poco el pelo

-¿Ya han acabado señoritas?- Pregunta la dependienta abriendo la puerta de los probadores justo en el momento que estábamos haciendo otra pose con morritos

Nosotras nos separamos bruscamente y un fuerte sonrojo surca nuestro rostro, esto es muy violento para nosotras.

-S-Si, muchas... gracias- Digo yo torpemente

Después de cambiarnos nos dirigimos al mostrador para pagar los uniformes

-Y bien ¿Qué se van a llevar?-

-Yo estos dos uniformes, este abrigo y estas dos bufandas tubo- Indico señalando a una bufanda azul marino y a otra bufanda gris y después las pongo sobre el mostrador

-Y yo estos dos uniforme y este abrigo- Comenta Suki poniendo todo sobre el mostrador

Pagamos todo y nos subimos al coche directas a casa, por el camino paramos a comprar helados, yo me compré un helado azul que sabe genial que se llama: Helado Pitufo, y Suki se compró un helado de pistacho, me dio un poco para probar y estaba super. Al llegar a casa vemos una película romántica preciosa, luego cotilleamos sobre los famosos y sobre nuestros amigos y después planeamos lo que vamos a hacer el primer día de clase. Cuando se fue me puse el pijama y me acosté, poco después llegó mi madre del trabajo y vino a mi habitación a darme el beso de buenas noches:

-Hola Tara ¿Te he despertado?-

-No mamá, no podía dormir-

-¿Qué tal tu día de compras?- Pregunta sentándose a un lado de mi cama

-Muy bien, compramos muchas cosas, mañana te cuento- Respondo sonriéndole- ¿Qué tal tú primer día de trabajo aquí?-

-Muy bien cariño, los políticos de aquí son muy majos pero un poco superficiales, hoy he conocido a: Tenzin, a los Beifong, a los Señores del Fuego, y a muchos más políticos; tu padre también ha ido a la reunión-

-Y ¿Qué tal?-

-Como siempre Kat, como siempre- Dice acariciándome la mejilla-Bueno te dejo descansar, buenas noches cariño-

-Buenas noches mami- Murmuro mientras veo como mi madre se aleja de mí y cierra suavemente la puerta

Luego cierro los ojos y empiezo a pensar en el primer día de insti y en las emociones de este día, poco a poco me voy durmiendo.

La semana pasa muy rápido, quedo casi todos los días con Suki y nos recorremos toda la ciudad, lo que más me intriga de Ciudad República es la Isla del Templo Aire, me encantaría visitarla y ver como es.

Ahora estoy desayunando con mi madre en la cocina, ya estoy con el uniforme puesto y estoy super nerviosa.

-Cariño ¿Nerviosa con tu primer día de clase?-

-Si, un poco, tengo un nudo en el estómago- Confieso mientras mi madre me sonríe cálidamente

-¿Quieres que te lleve al insti o que llame a tu hermano para que te lleve él?-

-No, muchas gracias mami, pero yo ya quedé con Suki para ir juntas al insti, aun encima no quiero molestar a Sokka-

-Pero cariño, tú no eres una molestia, estoy segura de que Sokka estará encantado de llevarte-

-No creo que sea buena idea mami, Sokka vive a media hora de aquí mientras que Suki es mi vecina, vive a unos siete minutos, es mucho mejor que me recoja Suki-

-Muy bien Tara, como tú quieras- Dice mientras mira el reloj de la cocina- Me tengo que ir, o sino llegaré tarde a la junta-

-Vale mami, te quiero- Exclamo mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla de despedida

-Yo a ti también cariño- Declara mientras cierra la puerta y se va de casa

Después de irse mi madre, recogí y lave las tazas del desayuno, y luego subo a mi habitación, pongo un poco de música para calmarme un poco porque estoy super nerviosa, cuando acabo de escuchar en la radio una de mis canciones favoritas: _**Beautiful**_ de _**Christina Aguilera**_, me calmo un poco y empiezo a hacer la mochila, meto el archivador nuevo, un estuche con bolis, lápices, rotus y una goma y una agenda muy bonita personalizada con detalles marinos en las esquinas, el símbolo de la Tribu Agua del Sur en el centro y mi nombre debajo, esta agenda me la había hecho una amiga de la Tribu a la que se le daba muy bien el diseño. Cuando acabo de hacer la mochila miro la hora y son las 7:10 faltan cinco minutos para la hora en la que Suki había quedado para recogerme, bajo muy rápido por las escaleras, me miro un poco en el espejo de la entrada y veo que estoy un poco desarreglada, cojo de los bolsillos del chaquetón del insti el brillo de labios y el rimel, me aplico el brillo en los labios y un poco de rimel en las pestañas para resaltar mis ojos azules; al acabar me pongo el chaquetón y la bufanda de tubo azul, luego me acomodo un poco el pelo, salgo de casa, cierro la puerta con llave y voy a esperar a Suki en el patio de la entrada, miro mi reloj y son las 7:14 llegaba un minuto temprano, estoy muy nerviosa falta un minuto, un solo minuto para comenzar mi viaje al instituto, se que puede que sea un poco exagerada pero estoy muy nerviosa, estoy apunto de empezar una nueva vida con nueva gente, nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos, nuevas experiencias, todo NUEVO y eso me aterra y me emociona, se que voy a estar con Suki pero aún así estoy aterrada, no estoy acostumbrada a irme tanto tiempo de la Tribu, el máximo tiempo que estuve alejada de ella fue el mes que estuvimos Suki y yo en la Isla Kyoshi.

De repente el pitido de un coche hace que todos mis pensamientos se disipen, veo que Suki está esperándome en el coche frente a mí, la miro y ella me mira a mí con una sonrisa divertida que hace que yo sonría, me meto en el coche y ella empieza a acosarme con preguntas:

-Hola Kati ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí parada?-

-Pensar en el miedo que tengo al primer día de instituto-

-Jajaja no te preocupes amiga, todo saldrá bien- Dice guiñándome un ojo

-Muchas gracias Suki- Exclamo yo mientras le abrazo- ¿Cómo es que nunca tienes miedo a nada?-

-Si que tengo miedo y mucho, pero lo intento disimular jajaja-

-Pues me podrías enseñar como disimularlo- Digo pícaramente

-Jajaja cuando quieras, Kati- Bromea ella guiñándome el ojo otra vez- Pero ahora te tengo que dar algo-

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo un poco sorprendida

-Si, mira- Comenta mientras me enseña una pulsera de cuero azul con la silueta plateada de un trébol- ¿Te gusta?-

-Oh, dios Suki me encanta, es super bonita ¡Gracias!- Exclamo mientras me pongo la pulsera

-De nada, esta pulsera es un amuleto de la buena suerte típico de la Isla Kyoshi-

-Gracias Suki, esto es lo que necesitaba, con esta pulsera seguro que tengo mucha suerte pero ¿Y tú?-

-Yo tengo una igual- Confiesa mientras señala una pulsera idéntica a la mía pero con cuero verde

-Jajaja menos mal, si no me sentiría un poco mal al saber que tu no vas a tener buena suerte-

-Jajaja no te preocupes Kati ¿Vamos al insti?-

-Si, claro-

No me había dado cuenta de que aún no habíamos arrancado el coche, en eso pongo la radio y comenzamos el viaje. Durante este, cantamos las canciones de la radio y nos reímos de algunas estupideces. Cuando llegamos al insti veo que es un edificio de piedra gris con unos extensos parterres y algunos árboles, alrededor de él, hay un montón de chicos y chicas; Suki aparca en una plaza cercana al instituto, apaga el motor y me pregunta:

-¿Estas lista?-

-Si, eso creo ¿Tú?-

-Si, traje todo lo necesario-

-¿Todo lo necesario?-Pregunto extrañada

-Si, el movil, el Mp4 y el brillo de labios- Explica como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo y yo me río levemente por su respuesta-¡Vamos, Kat!- Exclama después de dar un largo suspiro y se baja del coche, yo miro un segundo al cielo lleno de hermosas nubes grises, eso me da ánimos y salgo del coche para ir con Suki al insti.

CONTINUARÁ…..

¿Qué os pareció el primer capítulo de este fanfic? La verdad es que no estaba muy segura de subir el fic, y aún encima me quedó un poco raro y melancólico jajaja pero los demás quedarán mejor jajaja, espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo. Os he dejado un poco ansiosos al saber que pasará, soy mala jajaja

Se que os he dicho muchas veces que siempre subo los fanfics los días trece pero a lo mejor hago una excepción con este fanfic y subo un capítulo cada semana o cada dos, pero eso no lo se todavía ya que tengo que esperar a ver si le gusta a la gente este fanfic :) y también tengo muchísimos exámenes y aún debo acabar el fic de "Síntomas del Enamoramiento" que lo he dejado un poco de lado jejeje. La canción Beautiful de Christina Aguilera la puse porque es la favorita de mi mejor amiga y como ella siempre dice que le encanta esta canción y le motiva se me ocurrió ponerla jajaja espero que os haya gustado ;)

Este fic es muy pero que muy especial para mí, voy a poner muchas anécdotas mías del colegio y del insti en este fic, así que espero que os gusten jajaja. Pero antes de irme quería pediros una cosa: Si tenéis alguna anécdota del cole, del insti o de la uni, por favor decídmela, estaría encantada de ponerlas en el fic *.* jejeje. El próximo capítulo:... Redoble de tambores... ¡Aang Air!

Por favor comentad que a mí me encantan los rewiers, me motivan a seguir escribiendo y también me alegran el día jajaja.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Chaoooo.


	2. Aang Air

Bueno lectores y lectoras este es el nuevo capítulo del fanfic Amor Escolar, espero que os guste este capítulo, me costó mucho escribirlo, lo empezaba pero luego lo borraba y lo reescribía y volvía a borrarlo, así todo el rato hasta que me decidí a subir el capítulo así, no se si me quedaría del todo bien. Les tengo que agradecer los comentarios del capítulo anterior, me han ayudado mucho, he tomado en cuenta tu comentario constructivo Kira97 ;)

Aquí está el capítulo de Aang Air como os prometí, espero que lo disfrutéis; por cierto Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece :( yo solo hago historias sobre esta serie genial.

…

CAPÍTULO 2: AANG AIR

POV: AANG

Me despierto por culpa de los gritos y lloros de mi hermanito de dos meses Rohan, luego me levanto, estiro poco a poco mi cuerpo haciendo que mis músculos se me desentumezcan, después me visto unos Mustangs marrones, un pantalón amarillo, una camiseta blanca con unas letras amarillas y marrones y un gorro marrón con una flecha azul dibujada. Más tarde bajo las escaleras, entro en el comedor y veo a papá, al tío Gyatso, a Jinora, a Ikki y a Meelo sentados en una de las mesas, desayunando arroz y verduras salteadas, entretanto mamá está paseando por la cocina mientras mece a Rohan, tratando de apaciguar sus llantos.

-Buenos días hijo ¿Cómo has dormido?-

-Muy bien papá-

-Eso espero, ya que hoy hay doble entrenamiento-

-¡Pero papá!- Se quejan mis hermanos

Yo me siento entre papá y Meelo, cojo un bol y me sirvo una ración de arroz y unas cuantas verduras salteadas.

-No os podéis quejar niños, ayer ya os dije que si no dejabais de hacer tonterías os doblaría el entrenamiento- Explica papá un poco serio

-Lo siento mucho cariño- Dice mamá mientras se sienta después de haber conseguido que Rohan se quede dormido en sus brazos- Pero Gyatso y yo tenemos que ir a Ciudad República para hacer esas compras tan urgentes y tú tienes que ir a la reunión en el ayuntamiento-

-Si, tienes razón cariño, se me había olvidado que era hoy- Responde con un suspiro resignado papá

-Aang ¿Podrías dar clase y cuidar a tus hermanos?-

-Si, claro mamá, sin problema-

-El tío Gyatso se va de compras con nosotros, así que Aang te quedas tú al mando y también de los Acólitos del Aire, así que pórtate muy bien, no quiero ninguna queja-

-Vale papá, yo me encargo- Digo mientras hago el saludo militar a mi padre, haciendo que mi tío y él sonrían

-Muy bien Aang confiamos en ti, si pasa cualquier cosa llámanos, tienes el número apuntado junto al teléfono-

-Vale mamá- Exclamo mientras llevo mi bol al fregadero y lo pongo a remojo

-Ahora que está todo aclarado, nos vamos- Informa papá saliendo a por Oogi, mientras mamá deja a Rohan en su cunita y el tío recoge la cocina; mis hermanos y yo nos vamos al patio delantero, haciendo una carrera de patinetas de aire, a despedirnos de nuestros padres después de ayudar a nuestro tío a recoger la cocina.

Poco después llegan al patio el tío y mamá, ayudo a mi padre a ponerle la silla de montar a Oogi. Luego todos se suben sobre Oogi y parten a la Ciudad República dejándonos, a mis hermanos y a mí, en la Isla del Templo Aire. Una vez que desaparecen en el horizonte, nos vamos al área de entrenamiento de Aire Control.

-Bueno chicos, hoy vamos a empezar la clase con la lección de las puertas giratorias de Aire Control- Digo mientras señalo a las puertas marrones y amarillas con el símbolo del aire que están sobre una plataforma elevada circular- ¿Quién quiere empezar?-

-Yo Aang- Responde Jinora levantando la mano

-Muy bien Jinora, haber lo que sabes hacer-Exclamo mientras envío una ráfaga de viento que hace girar la puertas giratorias del Aire Control a gran velocidad.

Ella empezó a moverse lentamente con movimientos circulares elegantes y armoniosos hasta conseguir llegar al final de las puertas giratorias sin un solo golpe; luego le tocó a Ikki que lo hizo un poco más lento que Jinora pero, aún así, lo consiguió pasar; cuando fue el turno de Meelo, él empezó a esquivar las paredes con gran eficacia pero se confió demasiado, al final se chocó con las puertas y acabó tirado en el suelo. Le ayudé a levantarse y a sacudirse un poco la ropa, después me aseguré de que no se hubiera hacho daño, una vez comprobado el buen estado de Meelo, nos dirigimos al pabellón de meditación, que es uno de mis sitios favoritos de la isla porque tiene unas bonitas vistas sobre la Bahía de Yue.

Nos sentamos en el suelo del mirador y estuvimos una cantidad de tiempo considerable meditando, pero cuando abrí los ojos vi que Meelo estaba durmiendo, Ikki estaba jugando con Poki, el lémur murciélago de Meelo, y Jinora era la única que estaba meditando de verdad; doy un suspiro muy pesado y doy una fuerte palmada para sentenciar que la meditación se ha acabado y de paso así despierto a Meelo.

-Muy bien chicos, se acabó la meditación- Exclamo levantándome- Ahora vamos con la clase de técnicas de Aire Control, vamos-Digo mientras mis hermanos se levantan y volvemos a ir al área de entrenamiento de Aire Control

-¿Qué vamos a dar hoy, Aang?- Pregunta con mucho entusiasmo Ikki

-Hoy vamos a dar la rueda de aire y el escudo de aire, estos dos movimientos son un poco más difíciles de los que hasta ahora habéis aprendido, así que no os preocupéis si no os salen a la primera-

-Vale-Exclaman todos un poco emocionados

-Muy bien, el primer movimiento que aprenderemos será el escudo de aire- Digo mientras me aparto un poco de ellos- El escudo de aire se hace moviendo los brazos con movimientos circulares, y sirve para defenderse de los ataques de Fuego, Tierra y Agua Control- Explico mientras hago el movimiento para mostrarles a mis hermanos el movimiento, al acabarlo empiezo a enseñarles las posturas del escudo de aire, corrijo los errores de mis hermanos: los brazos muy tensos, las piernas muy estiradas, los pies que no están paralelos…

Al final con un poco de esfuerzo todos consiguieron hacer el escudo de aire; después empecé a enseñarles la rueda de aire pero al ser un movimiento más complejo les costó bastante dominarlo ya que hay que controlar a la perfección el aire que utilizan, porque si no lo hacen a la perfección el aire se descontrola y se pueden lastimar.

Cuando iba a dar por terminada la lección, escucho un llanto proveniente de una de las habitaciones del templo, hago una patineta de aire y me dirijo a la habitación de Rohan.

Al llegar a la habitación, me acerco rápidamente a la cuna amarilla con símbolos del aire que hay en el centro, cuando estoy parado enfrente de la cuna de mi hermanito, puedo verlo con su pijamita naranja pastel de dos piezas, lo cargo en el colo y lo empiezo a arrullar suavemente en mis brazos para que se calme, seguramente haya tenido una pesadilla el pobre. Cuando deja de llorar, me sonríe de una forma tan tierna que me contagia la sonrisa, luego camino poco a poco hacia el área de entrenamiento de Aire Control con Rohan. Jinora, Ikki y Meelo al verme llegar con Rohan en brazos se extrañan mucho y corren hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué hace Rohan aquí?-

-¿Va a entrenar con nosotros?-

-¿Sabe hacer Aire Control?-

-Lo traje para que tomara un poco el aire, no va a entrenar con nosotros, Ikki, y tampoco sabe hacer Aire Control, Meelo-

-Jooo- Exclamaron Ikki y Meelo un poco apenados mientras Jinora leía concentrada su libro.

-Bueno, chicos ahora vamos a hacer un descanso, podéis ir a hacer lo que queráis durante una hora, después iremos a comer y luego volveremos a entrenar-

-¡Vale!-Respondieron mis tres hermanitos a la vez

Diez minutos más tarde, Ikki y Meelo estaban jugando al airball en el campo de airball que es un campo alargado con pilares de madera con rayas azules a diferentes alturas, Meelo perdía cinco a uno; Jinora estaba muy concentrada leyendo su libro en el Área de meditación y yo estaba con Rohan en la terraza de mi habitación; Rohan está en mi regazo mientras que yo lo agarro con una mano y con la otra hago movimientos de aire control, él parece hipnotizado, se fascina con el mínimo movimiento que hago y sonríe mientras intenta con sus pequeñas manitas coger el aire que muevo; se me ocurre un truco que hacía cuando era pequeño, meto mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saco tres pequeñas bolitas marrones, empiezo a hacer suaves movimientos de aire control con las dos manos creando una corriente que hace girar a gran velocidad las bolas, Rohan al ver el truco se ríe con esa melódica risa que siempre me hace sonreír e intenta coger las bolas, al darme cuenta paro de hacer aire control por miedo a lastimar sin querer a mi hermanito.

Entonces entra un acólito del aire llamado Shung me acerca y exclama en alto:

-La comida está lista, llame a sus hermanos por favor, los esperamos en el comedor-

Después de decirme esto se va de la terraza a paso tranquilo, yo mientras tanto cojo en brazos a Rohan y bajo por el balcón haciendo una patineta de aire. Me dirijo primero al Área de meditación en busca de Jinora, la encuentro leyendo su libro misterioso que no deja que nadie lea.

-Jinora, la comida ya está, por favor deja de leer y vete al comedor- Ella quita la vista de su libro y me sonríe, se pone en pié rápidamente mientras acerca su libro al pecho y comenta:

-Vale, voy enseguida, por cierto, Ikki y Meelo se están peleando en el campo de airball-

Al decirme eso yo palidezco de terror pensando en lo que pasará si se descuidan y se hacen daño, dejo con sumo cuidado a Rohan en los brazos de Jinora y me dirijo rápidamente al campo de airball, no sin antes exclamar: ¡Jinora cuida a Rohan mientras yo esté ausente, confío en ti!

Al llegar al campo de airball veo que Ikki le lanza al estómago de Meelo una bola de aire haciendo que se caiga del pilar, en ese momento casi se me cae el alma al ver a mi hermanito cayendo desde más de diez metros de altura al vacío, yo corro cuanto puedo con la patineta de aire para poder alcanzarlo pero estoy muy lejos de él, intento llegar al sitio donde va a caer para poder salvarlo, lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, estoy a punto de llegar, pero no consigo llegar a tiempo, cierro los ojos esperando el gran golpe de Meelo y este nunca llega; abro un ojo para saber lo que está pasando y veo a Meelo de pie sonriéndome, abro el otro ojo dejándome ver que no estoy soñando, que Meelo está sano y salvo sin ningún golpe o magulladura.

-Pe-Pero ¿Cómo has… hecho eso?- Le pregunto atropelladamente

-¿Hacer, lo que?-

-¡Eso!- Exclamo yo irritado por tanta adrenalina y mi hermano me mira con extrañeza- ¿Cómo es que no te has hecho daño al caer?-

-¿No te acuerdas?- Me pregunta sorprendido

-¿Acordarme de que?- Pregunto mientras Ikki se acerca a nosotros

-De que ayer nos enseñaste a hacer una corriente de aire que hiciera más leve las caídas mientras papá estaba ayudando a mamá- Me explica Ikki un poco divertida

Yo me quedo en shock durante un minuto hasta que me acuerdo de todo

FLASH BACK:

-Bueno chicos, hoy aprenderemos a hacer un movimiento muy fácil que nos ayudará mucho, es muy sencillo y a la vez elegante- Explico mientras me alejo un poco de ellos

-¿Cómo se hace ese movimiento?-

-Muy fácil Meelo, solo hay que hacer una corriente de aire-

-¿Y para que sirve eso?-

-Pues para hacer más leves las caídas-

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?-

-Cuando te caes de tu Bisonte volador, estás a muchos metros del suelo, esa caída sería muy dolorosa, entonces haces corrientes de aire debajo de tus pies para suavizar la caída-

-¿Es tan fácil?- Preguntan los tres a la vez

-Si, si que lo es, así que empecemos a practicarlo-

Estuvimos practicando bastante hasta que todos dominaron el movimiento a la perfección

FIN FLASH BACK:

-¡Ah, Si! Ya me acuerdo- Digo yo rascándome con la mano izquierda mi calva mientra les sonrío

-Jajaja ¡Tienes la memoria de un Se Tu!- Exclaman mis dos hermanitos mientras se ríen de mí, yo al final también me río con ellos

-Y ahora me tenéis que contar porqué intentabais suicidaros-

Al oír ese comentario ellos empiezan a reírse, pero la verdad es que a mí no me hace ninguna gracia que se intenten suicidar.

- Haber deja que te lo explique Aang- Explica Meelo-Desde que nos aburrimos de jugar al airball-

-Ya que Meelo es malísimo jugando al airball y le ganaba siempre- Interrumpe Ikki de repente

-¡Oye Ikki!-Reprocha él un poco enfadado haciendo un puchero muy gracioso, provocando la risa de mi hermana

-Vale, vale, me callo- Dice ella mientras le acaricia delicadamente la calva- Sigue explicándole a Aang-

-Vale- Responde sonriente mi hermanito- como nos aburríamos mucho, inventamos un juego nuevo ¡Caída libre al vacío! ¿Que te parece? ¡¿A que mola?!-Pregunta él muy emocionado

Cuando me dicen el nombre de su juego, casi me da un ataque, solo me podía imaginar la cara de enfado y al mismo tiempo asustada de mi padre al ver a mis hermanos jugar a ese juego, solo con imaginármelo se me ponen los pelos de punta y empiezo a temblar

-Okey chicos, me parece muy divertido vuestro juego pero no le digas a papá que jugáis a eso ¿Prometido?-

-¡Si!-Exclaman ellos-Prometido-

-¿Promesa de meñique?- Pregunto alzando mi meñique enfrente de ellos

-Si, promesa de meñique- Dicen ellos mientras enlazamos todos los meñiques

-Bueno chicos, ahora tenemos que ir a comer, Jinora y Rohan nos esperan en el comedor, así que ¡Carrera de patinetas de aire! ¡El perdedor es un oso-armadillo!-Exclamo mientras hago una patineta de aire y me dirijo hacia el comedor rápidamente, escucho los gritos de Ikki y Meelo:

-¡Eso es trampa! ¡No es justo! ¡Aang vuelve, espéranos!-

Pero los ignoro mientras sonrío y sigo mi camino hacia el comedor, me volteo para comprobar como van, me sorprendo al ver que están a apenas unos metros de mí, empiezo a acelerar el paso mientras intento ganar terreno, consigo alejarme un poco de ellos, cuando llegamos al cruce cojo el camino derecho que es el que lleva directamente al comedor y mis hermanos toman el camino izquierdo, me extraño un poco ya que ese camino no va al comedor pero no le tomo ninguna importancia.

Al llegar al comedor, muy cansado por la carrera y la adrenalina, me quedo extasiado cuando veo a Ikki, a Meelo, a Jinora y a Rohan sentados en la mesa esperando por mí.

-Aang has tardado mucho- Dice Ikki con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿P-Pero co…como lo ha-béis he..hecho?-Balbuceo yo torpemente por culpa de la sorpresa

-Hemos ido por el atajo de la biblioteca- Explican ellos sonriéndome pícaramente

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que se me había olvidado por completo el atajo, ahora si que tiene sentido que hubieran tomado el camino izquierdo; que idiota he sido, como no me di cuenta antes.

-¡Ahora tu eres un oso-armadillo!-Exclama Meelo mientras los demás se ríen, al final acabo riéndome yo también de mi propio error.

-Bueno, chicos es hora de comer- Digo sentándome al lado de Ikki y Jinora- Déjame a Rohan, yo me ocupo de él-

-Vale, toma Aang- Responde mientras me deja, con sumo cuidado, a Rohan en el colo, yo lo miro y me sonríe con una sonrisita tan tierna que hace que se me derrita el corazón.

Cojo de la mesa el biberón con la leche de Rohan y se la empiezo a dar poco a poco, él agarra su biberón con sus pequeñas manitas haciendo que pueda sujetarlo por la cintura y con la otra pueda coger un cubierto para comer; no es que sea muy cómodo pero merece la pena, por lo menos estoy con mi hermanito.

La comida fue muy amena, llena de bromas y risas, pero de repente suena el teléfono, yo cojo a Rohan y se lo doy a Jinora para que lo cuide, luego me dirijo a donde está el teléfono y lo cojo.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?- Pregunto extrañado, no es muy normal que la gente llame a la hora de la comida

-Soy yo ¿Quién creías que iba a ser? ¿Appa?- Reconozco la voz y el apodo de mi amiga Toph y sonrío

-No se- Digo riéndome levemente-¿Qué querías?-

-Uy pies ligeros, hoy estás muy directo eh- Bromea ella-Lo que quería era contarte la faena que me acaban de hacer mis padres-

-¿Qué te pasa esta vez?-

-¡Que mis padres me obligan a ir al ICN!-

-¿Qué es el ICN?- Pregunto extrañado, nunca había oído hablar de un sitio con ese nombre

-El nuevo insti, el Instituto de las Cuatro Naciones- Explica un poco molesta

-¿Y que tiene de malo?-

-¡¿Que tiene de malo!?- Exclama furiosa- Pues todo, para empezar: es el instituto donde van todos los pijos, ya no iremos al mismo insti y allí se utiliza ¡UNIFORME!-

-¿Y que tiene de malo el uniforme?-

-Que es muy feo, que solo lo llevan los gilipollas y lo peor: ¡Tiene una estúpida falda!-

-Pufff, pobrecita ¿Aún tienes la obsesión antifalda?-

-¡Si! ¿Tu que crees? Las faldas son lo peor del mundo-

-Pues para mí no-

-Ya, porque tú eres un chico-Explica ella molesta- Me gustaría verte a ti con una falda, Pies Ligeros, sería muy gracioso jajajaja- Al final yo acabo riéndome de la visión que me viene a la cabeza al imaginarme con una falda a lo Marilyn Monroe

-Ohh, que mala suerte has tenido con lo de insti, menos mal mis padres son considerados y nunca me dejarían ir a un sitio como ese-

-Uy Cabeza Aire que ánimos me das- Dice ella sarcásticamente

-Jejeje lo siento-

-Te tengo que dar otra noticia-

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto curioso

-Zuzu también se va al ICN-

-¿¡Qué?!-Pregunto muy sorprendido

-Si, lo que has oído, llamitas también se viene-

-¿Por qué?-

-Sus padres lo obligan- Explica ella con un tono un poco melancólico- Así que serás el único del trío que se queda en el Instituto de Maestros Control jajaja- Dice mientras se ríe de mí

-Pues que rollo, sin vosotros el IMC va a ser un total aburrimiento-

-Ya jajajaja- Responde riéndose, pero para rápidamente y me susurra- Mi madre me están llamando ¡Chao cabeza aire, dale saludos a los monstruitos!-

-Si, chao Toph- Digo mientras cuelgo el teléfono

Me dirijo a la mesa en donde se encuentran mis hermanos, están tomando el postre y casualmente los brownies de chocolate y nueces son mi postre favorito así que me siento rápidamente y cojo un brownie.

-¿Quién era?- Pregunta curiosa Ikki

-Era Toph y os manda saludos-Digo mientras acabo el brownie y cojo otro

-¿Qué quería?-Pregunta ahora Meelo

-Contarme una cosa- Digo yo un poco cortante ya que quiero disfrutar en paz mis brownies

-¿Y que cosa era?- Preguntan esta vez todos mis hermanos a la vez

-Que se - paro un segundo de hablar para darle un bocado a mi brownie- va a ir a otro insti y Zuko también-

-¿A cuál?-

-Al ICN- Respondo, pero al ver sus caras de extrañeza les explico- El Instituto de las Cuatro Naciones-

-¿Es ese insti, el nuevo que está en el centro de la ciudad?- Pregunta curiosa Jinora

-No lo se, creo que si- Digo mientras cojo mi tercer brownie, me estoy poniendo las botas con los brownies pero es que me encantan

-Ah por cierto, dijo Shung que mamá había dejado los brownies para nosotros, pero especialmente para ti- Comenta Jinora

Al oír eso, tragó todo el bocado de un golpe, cuando mamá hace un postre especialmente para alguien, significa que tiene que darle una noticia importante, la última vez que pasó eso fue cuando mamá hizo tarta de queso especialmente para Meelo y luego le dijo que había perdido su lemur-murciélago, su peluche favorito. Espero que la noticia no sea nada importante.

Después de tomar el delicioso postre, dejo a Rohan en la cunita de su cuarto para que se tome una pequeña siesta y lo arropo con una manta naranja con el símbolo del aire, luego bajo las escaleras con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Rohan. Encuentro sentados en el patio a Meelo, a Ikki y a Jinora esperándome, al verme ellos se levantan rápidamente y se acercan a mí.

-¿Qué toca hacer ahora?- Pregunta Meelo muy emocionado

-Ahora toca…- Digo mientras pienso, no se me ocurre nada hasta que veo a un lemur-murciélago volar- ¡Vuelo con planeador!-Exclamo emocionado- Vamos al acantilado y desde allí haremos un recorrido por toda la isla-

-¡Bien!- Exclaman Ikki y Meelo

-Suena divertido- Dice Jinora

-Yo voy a por los planeadores a los dormitorios, vosotros adelantaros, no tardaré mucho-

-¡Vale!- Responden todos a la vez mientras se van caminando al acantilado

Yo hago una patineta de aire y me dirijo rápidamente a los dormitorios de los chicos, primero entro en mi habitación: una habitación pintada de amarillo con una ventana con hermosas vistas al mar, en la habitación hay una cama de madera con una colcha naranja, una mesita de madera y un armario a su lado, un escritorio con una silla de madera y enfrente una estantería de madera con unos cuantos libros de pintura y poesía, unas fotos de mi familia y mis amigos y mis juguetes favoritos desde que era pequeño: una pequeña tortuga verde y marrón, un ventiladorcito de madera, un cerdo-mono de madera y un tambor. Me encantaban esos juguetes, cuando era pequeño siempre jugaba con ellos, que buenos tiempos. Me dirijo a la estantería ya que mi planeador está posado en ella, luego me dirijo a la habitación de Meelo que es muy parecida a la mía pero mucho más desordenada, cojo también su planeador y me voy directamente a los dormitorios de las chicas; en su habitación cojo los dos planeadores que me quedan por recoger y me dirijo al acantilado.

Cuando estaba a mitad de camino ya podía divisar el mar y poco a poco pude ver a mis hermanos sentados en el acantilado.

-Ya estoy aquí- Digo mientras me siento con ellos para ver las hermosas vistas al mar-¿Vamos?-

-¡Si vamos!- Exclama Meelo muy emocionado

-Vale, pero tranquilizaos, ya se que os gusta mucho volar con planeador pero tenéis que estar calmados para poder volar bien-

-Vaaale- Dicen todos mis hermanos a la vez

-¡Bueno pues empecemos!- Exclamo muy animado mientras le doy un planeador a cada uno- Haced lo mismo que haga yo-

-Valee- Responden muy animados todos

Yo abro mi planeador y me tiro al vacío, la adrenalina recorre todo mi cuerpo al descender rápidamente hacia el agua, el viento golpea mi cara y la brisa marina inunda por completo mis fosas nasales, sigo descendiendo hasta que hago un suave movimiento que hace que coja una fuerte corriente de aire que me eleva a una velocidad vertiginosa sobre las nubes. Me encanta sentir la brisa marina sobre mi cara y ver el hermoso paisaje que se extiende ante mis ojos. Miro un segundo hacia atrás y veo que mis hermanos me siguen, sonrío placidamente mientras me calmo dando un largo suspiro disfrutando del viaje.

El viaje es largo y placentero pero se interrumpe cuando veo a Oogi, el bisonte volador de papá, nosotros descendemos a la plaza del templo y esperamos a que mis padres aterricen; una vez en el suelo el tío Gyatso se baja de Oogi y papá ayuda a bajar a mamá, ellos se acercan a nosotros, nos saludan con cálidos abrazos, pero no puedo evitar fijarme en las bolsas que trae mamá, así que le pregunto curioso señalando a las bolsas:

-Mamá ¿Qué traes aquí?-

-Tu nuevo material escolar-

-¿Nuevo material escolar? Pero si solo necesitaba una mochila nueva, no todo eso- Digo señalando las cuatro bolsas que sujeta

-Si, si que lo necesitas- Explica mi padre poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro- Aquí está tu nueva mochila y tu nuevo uniforme-

-¿Nuevo uniforme?-Pregunto en shock

-Si, vas a ir al ICN-

-¿Qué?-

-Si, ese instituto es uno de los mejores, van todas las personas importantes de las cuatro naciones, en el enseñan los mejores profesores del mundo-

-Ya ¿Y qué? A mí me gusta mi instituto- Digo un poco molesto

-Si, pero si vas al ICN conocerás a muchas personas importantes y eso te servirá en el futuro-Explica esta vez mi tío- Gente de todas las naciones se ha mudado a Ciudad República solo para poder ir al ICN-

-Si, pero…- No puedo acabar mi frase porque mi padre me interrumpe

-Esto será lo mejor para ti y aún encima hoy me han dicho los señores Lao y Ozai que sus hijos también irán al ICN, así que estarás con tus amigos-

-Si, tienes razón papá pero me da pena dejar el IMC ahí tuve muy buenas experiencias y conocí a mis mejores amigos-

-Pues en el ICN tendrás nuevas experiencias y conocerás a nuevos amigos, tú no te preocupes Aang, ya verás como te lo pasarás genial allí- Yo me quedo en silencio, no se que responderle ni que pensar- Pero hijo quiero que tu me des tu consentimiento-

-Pues yo… creo que si… que tienes razón… papá- Digo no muy convencido- ¿Me dejaríais un tiempo a solas por favor? Quiero pensar un poco y aclararme las ideas- Pido a mi padre mirándolo fijamente

-Si, claro, tómate tu tiempo hijo-

Vuelvo a desplegar mi planeador y desciendo a una pequeña calita, de difícil acceso, que hay escondida entre unas rocas para poder clarear mis ideas, la playa es el lugar al que voy siempre que me siento dolido o indeciso, no se porque pero siempre que estoy aquí con la brisa marina y con el vaivén de las olas me calmo y puedo clarear mis ideas, este sitio es como mi refugio secreto.

Me fijo en el mar, tan bonito y puro, veo que el sol se está poniendo y las grises nubes se van tiñendo de rosa; para mí, la puesta de sol en este lugar me parece el paisaje más perfecto que pueda existir.

Cuando ya se ha puesto el sol, me pongo en la posición del loto y me concentro, mis ideas empiezan a aclararse y empiezo a reflexionar sobre mi futuro, al principio pienso en que va a ser mala idea irme ya que tengo muchos recuerdos en mi instituto de siempre, pero luego reflexiono y llego a la conclusión de que mi padre tiene razón, mís amigos están en el ICN y allí podré conocer a mucha más gente y tener nuevas experiencias. Al acabar de meditar el asunto, abro los ojos y me fijo en que ha pasado bastante tiempo así que cojo mi planeador y vuelo hasta el comedor.

Una vez allí abro la puerta lentamente y entro, veo a mi familia sentada en una de las mesas más cercanas a la puerta, ellos me saludan, pero mi padre me hace un gesto con la mano para que me acerque a ellos. Me acerco y una vez allí me siento y tomo un bol con arroz y un plato de berenjena a la plancha.

-¿Ya has pensado que hacer, hijo?- Pregunta papá esperanzado

-Si- Respondo mientras que un silencio sepulcral inunda la mesa, todos estan expectantes, a la espera de mi respuesta- Iré al ICN-

-¡Genial!- Exclama papá- Mañana empezarás las clases-

-Muy bien, padre-

-Por cierto, Aang, ya que mañana empiezan las clases, ten esto, lo necesitarás- Dice papá dándome unas pequeñas llaves

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto curioso

-Esto es para que te muevas por la ciudad, utilizarás a Appa para ir de la ciudad al templo, pero esto te ayudará mucho a desplazarte- Yo me quedo muy sorprendido por la noticia, pero esbozo una gran sonrisa

-Muchas gracias, padre- Digo mientras él me ofrece la mano y yo se la estrecho

-De nada, ahora vete a tu cuarto a dormir, que mañana empiezas el insti-

-Vale-

Me despido de todos y después de acostar, arropar y darles un beso de buenas noches a mis hermanitos, me voy a mi habitación, me pongo el pijama, me meto en cama y cierro los ojos dejando que poco a poco me sumerja en el fantástico mundo de los sueños.

Por la mañana después de vestirme el soso uniforme y de desayunar, salto sobre Appa hacia Ciudad República, al llegar al sitio donde mi padre me dijo que se encontraba el coche, desciendo de Appa y me despido de él. Luego me acerco al coche y veo que el coche es un Ferrari F430 Novitec descapotable blanco con una franja azul eléctrico, papá se ha pasado ocho pueblos al comprarme este cochazo, pero por lo menos compensa un poco lo del cambio de instituto.

Abro la puerta y me siento en el asiento de cuero negro, huelo el interior del coche, huele a nuevo, este coche está esperando a ser estrenado y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Enciendo la radio y están tocando _Highway to Hell_ de AC/DC subo la música a todo volumen y voy al ICN, mi infierno.

…..

Bueno lectores y lectoras ¿Qué os pareció el fic? ¿Bien, mal, divertido, aburrido, que me merezco tomatazos? Solo quiero que me deis vuestra opinión ^^ Todos los comentarios me encantarán, sean buenos o malos :D

Bueno lectores, espero que os haya gustado el fic. Un besazo y muchos besos :3

P.D; El próximo capítulo… Tophie Beifong jajajaja espero que os guste


End file.
